


Nyan Valentine

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Doc knows all there is to know about vampires, he is an expert. There's nothing one could do that would surprise him... or so he thought.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jan Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Nyan Valentine

One went through a good few changes when they were turned into a vampire. It was much more than just growing fangs and drinking blood.

Many of your body's functions would shut down, not having any reason to keep going since you were technically already dead. Your heart stopped beating, you wouldn't breathe unless it was voluntary. 

Your digestive system didn't stop working completely, but it changed drastically. You would only be able to ingest blood, any attempt at consuming human food would only result in it violently coming back up soon after. Most vampires could still drink things, but some had such weak stomachs that even human beverages were too much to handle. A few vampires could train their bodies to break this habit, but such a thing was a rare occurrence, usually only incredibly old vampires could manage it.

You would stop producing body heat, no longer needing it to stay alive since, well, you _weren't_ alive. Some vampires didn't mind this, hardly seemed to notice it. Others clearly missed the feeling of natural warmth, would find themselves standing uncomfortably close to humans, or yearning for the sunlight despite knowing how dangerous such a thing was.

Oh yes, and of course sunlight became lethal. It wasn't an immediate death sentence, but standing in it would be very painful. After a short amount of time, hardly even a minute or so, it would leave marks not unlike a regular sunburn. The longer you were exposed to the sun, the more dangerous it was. It would progress from that, to more severe burns that would leave blisters and boils. Not too much longer after that, and you would die.

And of course, vampires had regeneration abilities. They could recover from such a thing faster than any human could hope to. That didn't make it pleasant, though. It was incredibly painful, many vampires claimed that the more extreme cases of this were possibly the most painful thing they'd ever experienced. It was a bit hard to feel sympathy however, if they didn't want to deal with that then maybe the stupid leeches shouldn't go out into the sun in the first place.

Many vampires also seemed to have a dulled sense of pain, taking what most would consider grievous injuries with only a quiet hiss or grunt, sometimes even shrugging them off and laughing. Whether this was _really_ due to a dulled sense of pain, or was just their bodies building a better tolerance for the feeling, it was hard to tell. Millennium's vampires certainly experienced enough physical pain that either could be the case.

Another thing, and probably the most obvious change, was the addition of fangs. Your canines would sharpen considerably to make drawing blood from any victims easier. The rest of your teeth would grow sharper too usually, but not to the same extent. Many vampire's nails would also sharpen to more closely resemble claws than fingernails. This presumably served the same purpose as the fangs, though it seemed a bit redundant.

That was the basics of how vampires worked. There was more to it than that, of course, but unless you were an expert then you weren't expected to know _everything_. Actually, some of that was likely more than the average person would know on the subject. For Doc though, these were the basics. All of this was common knowledge to him, sometimes he forgot that some people couldn't just recall all of it from the top of their heads.

Not that such a thing was a problem he faced very often. He rarely had the chance to casually talk about vampires with other people, whenever he discussed them it was normally a work thing. Either giving the Major an update on one of his projects, or explaining to freshly made vampires how things would work for them.

This was fine by him, honestly. As passionate as he was on the subject, he didn't have time for idle chit chat. That's what he told himself, anyway. He knew logically that just talking to someone wouldn't slow him down much at all, but he'd convinced himself that this was the case to stop himself from feeling bitter over having nobody to have real talks about the supernatural with.

But, that wasn't relevant. Whether or not Doc had a social life wasn't the point, what _was_ the point was him being a vampire expert. He often felt like he knew the creatures better than he knew himself. He didn't think there was anything he could see or experience from any of Millennium's vampires that would surprise him. Natural vampires? Maybe, but he didn't really have the luxury of being exposed to those.

This is what he thought, at least. He would learn, however, that he thought far too highly of himself.

Like many unexpected events in his life recently, this involved Jan.

'Many unexpected events' was an understatement, actually. Everything about Jan was strange, he'd managed to surprise Doc more in the past months since he'd joined than anything had in the years Doc had been with Millennium.

First of all, Jan succeeding in joining at all was weird. Even ignoring his... obvious undesirable physical features, his attitude was _not_ what you would look for in a soldier. He was obnoxious, rowdy and hated authority. He couldn't seem to follow orders to save his life half the time. _Why_ the Major decided to let him in was a mystery. Had he thought it would be fun? Did Jan seem that potentially powerful that his flaws were worth ignoring? Had Major just really wanted Jan's brother in the organization, and Luke refused to join without his brother by his side? Doc sure as hell didn't know, he was never given a straight answer whenever he asked.

The next big shock was Jan taking a liking to Doc of all people. Seriously, out of everyone in the organization, why did he decide to cling to the aloof surgeon who, when he wasn't being strictly professional, was outright cruel towards him? It didn't make any sense.

Of course, that's not to say that Jan was friendly or anything, no certainly not. Jan was extremely hostile, taking joy in upsetting Doc and baiting him into these confrontations. He reveled in the negative attention Doc would dish out to him. Whether he was some sort of masochist or just thought it was funny, it was hard to tell. (Doc would later learn that both of these were true, but that was neither here nor there.)

The real kicker though, the thing that surprised Doc the most, was he and Jan eventually getting along. It took time, of course. But after what felt like ages of strife and conflict, it happened. Gradually, Jan would start provoking Doc less and less, eventually seeming to have no intentions of purposefully upsetting him. Likewise, Doc grew to not mind Jan's presence, no longer feeling the usual mix of dread and rage whenever the vampire dared to show his face.

That was the stage their relationship was currently at, tentative friendship. Well, that's how it was for Doc, Jan seemed to have no hesitance at all. He was more than happy to spend hours upon hours around Doc, even going through the trouble of seeking him out to barge in and interrupt whatever Doc was doing.

Kind of annoying, but whatever. It was fine. Doc would take this over the alternative.

This was exactly what he was busy dealing with at the moment, actually. Jan had decided that right about now was a great time to pester Doc, and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

After trying and failing to juggle his most recent project and talking to Jan, Doc decided to just drop what he'd been doing entirely. He couldn't concentrate, and he didn't want to potentially ruin what he'd been working on, so he felt it would be better to just give Jan his full attention until the other was ready to leave. It wasn't like this was time sensitive or anything, it wouldn't be a problem.

It wasn't too bad, really. Jan wasn't awful company, when he was behaving himself. It was still a bit much to deal with, Jan in and of himself was just overwhelming, but it was nothing Doc couldn't handle. Compared to when Jan's treatment toward him was genuine harassment, this was nothing.

Jan talked over him a lot, interrupting him mid-sentence, hurling out whatever string of words was on his mind the second he thought of them, as if he were scared that they'd disappear if he waited the few seconds it'd take for Doc to finish talking. 

Maybe his attention span really _was_ that short, maybe he actually would forget what was on his mind if he didn't say it immediately. He didn't just interrupt Doc, but also himself occasionally, cutting himself off and abandoning one topic to move onto a completely unrelated one.

Doc knew that he should find this annoying, and he kind of did, when he was on the receiving end of it. He couldn't help but think it was amusing, though. Seeing how excited Jan would get when he was really into the conversation, unable to bear shutting his mouth for even a minute. Doc didn't want to say that it was cute, but... well, he couldn't help but smile at it sometimes.

Jan also tended to get quite physical sometimes. It wasn't on purpose, Doc could tell because he'd dealt with Jan touching him intentionally before, this was just Jan acting without thinking. And besides, what Jan did was never horrible. Things like lightly shoving Doc, or poking him in the chest, or clapping a hand to his back, or throwing an arm around his shoulders. Things like that, the sort of things that were normal between friends.

Jan had a problem with not always remembering his own strength, so this could be somewhat painful at times, but if he noticed Doc flinch or heard him make any noises in response to the pain, then he'd attempt to pay more attention, seeming to actually feel a little bad.

Even disregarding the pain, there was also the fact that this was far more physical contact than Doc was used to. It was strange. Not _bad_ exactly, but it was certainly something he had to adjust to. Going from basically nobody laying a finger on him to... this. He hoped Jan didn't mind him being a bit skittish about it for a while.

He wasn't sure _why_ he cared about how Jan felt on the matter, but whatever.

Anyway, on this day in particular, Jan was less chatty than usual. He wasn't _quiet_ though, absolutely not. He just didn't interrupt as much, waiting his turn for once and giving Doc time to speak. It was a nice change of pace.

The first thing Doc did with this newfound freedom was lecture Jan. About manners mostly, about how it was considered impolite to barge into where someone was, no knocking or anything, and demand their attention.

He didn't mean anything serious by this, he wasn't actually upset, just giving Jan a hard time. He did hope that Jan would take some of it to heart though, if he were in a worse mood then this sort of thing would actually bother him.

Of course, that was expecting too much. Jan laughed in his face. Literally, leaned in super close to make sure Doc could really hear it. Jan had a tendency to spit when he laughed, so. That was gross. But Doc regularly dug around in people's organs and whatnot, so it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He gave Jan shit for this too. Pushing him away with one hand and wiping his face off with the other, telling him to _please_ never do that again, he was so incredibly disgusting sometimes. Doc then went on a tirade about how he'd gotten remnants of whatever Jan's last meal had been all over his face, he was probably going to get pink eye or some other infection and it was all Jan's fault.

Jan, in between giggles, pointed out that wiping himself off with his still bloody glove probably didn't help anything, probably only made the problem worse.

Doc made a show of acting shocked. Jan actually said something _smart,_ it was some sort of miracle! Was he dreaming right now? Was the world ending? Something didn't add up.

Jan countered, saying that he did no such thing. If Doc thought he was being smart, then that just meant Doc was getting dumber.

Doc gave a dramatic sigh. "Great, you're dragging me down to your level." He made sure to sound adequately crestfallen, despite honestly wanting nothing more than to burst into a fit of laughter. "Might as well just lobotomize me now, too much longer with you and all my higher functions will shut down anyway." He was going to turn this into another tangent. He was going to go on about how Jan probably didn't even know what a lobotomy is, about how within a week he'd be entirely braindead, if he was to be saved then Jan needed to quarantine himself to prevent Doc or anyone else from losing any more precious brain cells. Just things along those lines, until he lost his composure or was unable to think of anything else to say.

That had been the plan at least, but he barely made it halfway into his first sentence before he stopped. He thought he could hear something, through his rambling. He couldn't identify what it was though, so he shut up in an attempt to listen better.

It was like... a faint rumbling? If Doc didn't know any better he'd think one of the machines in his lab had been left on or something, but he did know better, so he knew that wasn't the case.

He glanced around, confused, trying to find the source. 

Jan paused in his snickering to give him a questioning look. "What's up, somethin' on your mind?"

Doc was going to say something along the lines of "you mean you don't hear that?" but before any words could leave his mouth, he came to a realization. The noise was coming from Jan.

The son of a bitch was _purring_.

At realizing this, his mind blanked for a moment. He just stared like an idiot for a while.

Now, vampires purring wasn't a foreign concept to him. He knew it was a thing that happened, but he'd never witnessed it in person. 

Well okay, he had. Sort of. But never while talking directly to one, it was always something he witnessed while listening in on other people's conversations.

But that wasn't the case this time. This time, he was the one who had been speaking to the vampire when it happened. The _only_ one. Which meant, unless Jan just happened to be thinking of something really great right now, then he was the one who'd caused it. Jan had started purring _because of him_.

Doc felt his face heat up at the thought, it made him happier than he wanted to admit.

Like cats, vampires didn't purr unless they were legitimately happy. Relaxed, truly enjoying the situation they were in.

Actually that wasn't very much like a cat. Cats had variety in their purrs, not only doing so when they were happy but also sometimes while under stress and other such situations. Meanwhile, vampires only did so while they were in the typical positive mood often associated with purring.

So, yeah. Doc was more than a little surprised. 

Instead of thinking of the implications of this, he just focused on the sound. Listened for a bit.

Unlike everything else about him, Jan's purr was... really quiet. No wonder it had taken Doc a moment to pinpoint it, the fact that he'd been able to hear it at all was kind of amazing. It could have so easily been drowned out by all the other noise they'd been making.

Doc had a feeling it was the sort of noise that was more _felt_ than _heard_. If he were to touch Jan then he'd likely be able to feel the vibrations caused by it.

Obviously, there was no fucking way he was going to test this theory. Jan may have touched people without explanation, but that didn't mean it was an okay thing for him to start doing. He could, of course, just explain himself, but just the thought of that was incredibly embarrassing. No, he didn't have any plans to make a fool of himself, so he'd pass on that.

Jan fidgeted under his stare, the amusement completely fading from his face, leaving him only looking puzzled. "Are you, uh... You good?"

It was at that point that the noise started fading, tapering off into nothing.

That snapped Doc out of his daze. Shit, he was being creepy, wasn't he? He hadn't meant to, but in hindsight he realized that going quiet and staring intently at someone was a really weird thing to do, especially when you did so out of nowhere for no easily discernable reason. Jan probably thought... god, he didn't even _want_ to know what conclusions Jan's mind must have jumped to.

He got a hold of himself, making sure to look away, staring intently at the ground or off to the side or really anywhere that wasn't at Jan. "Yes yes, I'm fine." Was he, though? "Please ignore that, I just.. wasn't thinking, is all."

"Right, yeah." Jan clearly didn't believe that for a second. "Mind sharing with the rest of the class what you 'weren't thinking' about?"

Doc's first instinct was to snap at Jan, because he'd said to _ignore it,_ hadn't he? But then he thought, maybe he should explain himself? Jan would probably be more uncomfortable if he didn't know, and was left to think of an answer on his own. Anything he could come up with would surely be worse than the actual truth, right?

Doc sure hoped so, because he didn't see any choice for himself but to answer.

"Look, it's just. You started... purring, and well, that distracted me." Great job, that sounded even weirder when he said it out loud. He really hoped Jan would be willing to let this moment of utter social ineptitude slide.

"Oh." Jan looked about as uncomfortable as Doc felt. "Was that, like... annoying?" He let out a nervous little chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't even notice, but I could. Try not to from now on, I guess?"

What? _That_ was Jan's main concern here? That was the assumption he was making?

Doc couldn't help but feel a little bad. He supposed that made sense, he reacted with anger and aggravation to many other things Jan did, why wouldn't that be the conclusion Jan would draw from something like this?

He sighed, pushing away his, probably irrational, fears of coming across as a creep so he could form a proper response. "Jan no, that's not- That's not the problem, you weren't doing anything wrong."

Jan looked completely lost at that, tilting his head a little to convey the sheer depths of his confusion. "The fuck was the problem, then?"

"Well, there wasn't one. Not really." He had to hold himself back from biting at his finger. Sure, he was nervous, but he didn't want to make that any more obvious than it already was. "It was actually kind of... nice? I wanted to listen more closely and I just got a little carried away, is all."

Jan was very surprised at that, eyes widening and eyebrows shooting upwards. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but ended up closing it without making a sound.

Doc couldn't tell if that was a good reaction or a bad one. It was certainly a reaction though, he had to give it that. He supposed it was better than Jan looking downright upset.

"Um..." Jan finally managed to speak, sounding as elegant as ever. He gave another chuckle, this one sounded more genuine than the last. "Shit, you should've just said so." 

Why the fuck would he do that? But, whatever, he wasn't about to argue.

"Y'know..." Jan grabbed at one of Doc's suspenders, pulling him closer. He angled his face so that their noses were almost touching. "I got a lotta other real fun noises, I'd be more than happy to let you hear 'em."

He certainly recovered fast. Doc let out a snort of a laugh, shoving Jan away. "No, I think I'll pass."

"Man, fuckin' pussy." Jan rolled his eyes, holding back laughter of his own. "Fine, your loss."

Doc didn't really have anything to say to that, so he didn't speak. He let himself be relieved, that had gone much better than he'd expected. 

As he was standing there, he heard a newly familiar soft rumbling. He could hear it more clearly this time, since the two of them were standing closer than before.

He looked Jan in the face for the first time in a while. Jan immediately looked away, looking bashful but ultimately happy. Doc had a feeling that if Jan had a lighter complexion, he'd be visibly blushing. 

Doc wondered if this was a sound he'd get to hear more often from now on. He really, really hoped so. It was certainly something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the relationship tag, they're not really like... A Thing yet in this fic. They're at that stage of friendship that's like *constantly hits on each other* haha jk no homo bro... unless? *smirk emoji*
> 
> Anyway, I've seen the "vampires can purr" headcanon floating around in the fandom & I really like it... it's cute  
> Not related to the fic itself, but I think Luke's purr is the exact opposite of Jan's. Man sounds like a straight fucking chainsaw, you can hear him from across the room and it is embarrassing (According to him at least)


End file.
